Nothing Escapes
by Ian-the-Lame
Summary: After three years, Otoya and Tokiya have learned that no matter how far they (or their friends for that matter) run, there are just some things you can never escape from. AU. OOC. Sequel to The Great Escape.
1. A New Beginning

**_Ann convinced me that before we move to Miraculous I should at least start this story._**

 ** _I had to read the prequel to this. Man was it boring and hard to get through._**

 ** _With as much detail as I plan to put into the other five chapters, this can be read as a stand alone story._**

 ** _SK_**

 _Nothing Escapes_

 _A New Beginning_

 _Feb._

Otoya tried to keep the warmth around him. It just felt so nice against his bare skin, since the cold winter air always seemed to find it's way into the bedroom. But there was light shinning in his curtains and in the back of his mind he knew exactly what that meant. Any second his loving boyfriend would enter the room, cranky as usual, rip the covers from his quivering body and force him out of his semiconscious state. Since Tokiya was the type of person to rise with the sun, it made sleeping in hard for the night owl Otoya. The warmth of his boyfriend was already missing so he knew that it would be only moments until he hear that tone.

"Otoya!" He cringed at the sound. "Wake up, we have things to do."

"No." Otoya whined, his eyes tightly shut. Otoya's back was to Tokiya, but his boyfriend knew that he was a wake. He always seemed to know. Otoya hated the mornings. Especially when the mornings were cold. He didn't understand how anyone could get up and just deal with it. He wanted time to deal with the reality that sank in after he awoke. "It's too early."

"It wouldn't be if you had gone to sleep before four."

Otoya flipped over, slowly opening one eye at a time, so as not to be blinded by the stunning light that reflected off of the white walls in their room. White walls were so overrated. He thought that they should paint them blue, a dark blue, or maybe black. But Tokiya said no, because the owner of their apartment didn't want the walls to be ruined, in any way. Yup, that meant a giant no to hanging pictures and posters too. They could have tapped them up, but then they would just fall down after a few months.

"What kind of things can't wait until after noon?"

He watched as Tokiya sifted thru their shared closet and finally settled on grabbing an over shirt and sliding it on. "I was going to drop you off at that coffee place you liked, so you could meet up with Syo, but I guess you can walk." He had a teasing grin on his playful face.

"Was that today?" Otoya frowned. He didn't often get a chance to meet with Syo. After graduation they slowly drifted apart, like most of his friends. Neither one of them seemed to mind, but every once in a while Syo would ask him if he wanted to hang out, usually on days that he had to work, or times when he needed to be at his university.

"Today is your day off isn't it?"

With a quick count of the days, in his head, he determined that the blue haired male was right. "Why won't you be staying again?"

With those words Tokiya's playful grin turned into a frown. "I have some work to do. I'll be back before you guys are done talking, I'm sure."

"That's to bad. Knowing Syo, he probably has this big reunion planned out."

"I bet he does." Tokiya said. He dropped down to the edge of the bed. His face nuzzling in close to Otoya, making the redhead believe he was going in for a good morning kiss, when he ripped the covers off of his boyfriend, leaving Otoya to shriek as the cold consumed him.

The redhead shivered. "Why?" He held his bare arms against his chest and pulled his sweat pant covered legs up, to keep himself warm.

"Because, you should be getting ready." Toki's blue eyes glanced at him apologetically. "And you wouldn't be cold if you didn't wear tank tops in February."

"But the-"

"The long sleeves retrain you, I know."

"Whatever pretty boy." He reached a tanned hand passed the other, to his phone on the nightstand. His eyes flickered as he saw he had two new messages. One was naturally from Syo, but the other... "think we can pick up Haruka too?"

"I don't know." Tokiya teased again.

"It's my car."

"Yeah, but..." He paused, no doubt for dramatic effect, he had been trying to get into his character for one of the shows he was auditioning for. "It seems like everyone but me was invited now. Syo really is having a big reunion. Without me!"

"Bullshit. You probably knew about this before she even texted."

"I might have." He smiled. "Now get dressed."

"Whatever mom." He let out with a exasperated sigh.

Today would probably be a great day. He really did miss his high school friends. Even if he didn't really see them as friends in high school.

* * *

Syo would always be fashionable. It was like it ran through his blood or something. His way of knowing what was going to be 'in' before it was actually popular was always something that struck Otoya as weird. How could someone be so fashion forwards?

He wasn't hard to spot in the cafe. The old cafe that he and his friends hung out at (albeit almost never together) during their school days. He had on a light blue over coat and faded, nearly white, jeans. His blonde hair was perfect as always, two black bobby pins pushing the left half of his hair out of his face, while the right hung freely over his eye. His favorite hat, of the season no doubt, sat on the table next to his coffee cup.

His blue eyes shimmered with excitement when he saw the redhead walk up, though they dulled noting that he was the only one to come. Tokiya had promised to pick up Haruka on his way back, since she was busy at the moment.

"Where's Haru?"

Otoya frowned at him, not really upset. "Hey, nice to see you too."

"Sorry." Syo blushed. "I was just really excited about a bunch of us getting together to talk again."

"How many people did you invite?" Otoya asked, taking his seat across from the blonde.

"A few." He smiled. "I guess we'll just have to trade stories until everyone else gets here." He stretched before glaring at Otoya. "So tell me what's been going on?"

"Not much. College and work."

"You and Tokiya live together now."

Otoya frowned. "Don't ask if you already know."

Syo shrugged and shot him a brilliant smile. "Tokiya knows how to maintain school, work, and friendships. maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

"As if." Otoya chuckled. "And you?"

"I still live at home, and stuff like that."

"There's got to be more than that."

"Of curse there is. I'm sure that you and Tokiya have had your fair share of things that happened." Syo casually said, lifting his cup.

"Well yeah. The past never stays in the past."


	2. Reality

_**Warnings- Major OOC, Some characters backgrounds changed (it is and AU after all), homosexuality, swearing, and the complete annihilation of the English language (such as spelling and grammar). Sequel to The Great Escape... and, uh, Ren.**_

 ** _First of all, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. Ann and I have both moved to a different fandom. So. this will most likely be one of the last chapters, non-requested, stories I do here. I do plan to finish this, and Ann will be completing Never forget. And secondly, I had lost my notebook for this but with it found, updates should be more of a weekly thing. And if I am taking to long, you guys can always remind me through reviews (which I love) or bug me on Tumblr._**

 _ **Honestly, I didn't think anyone would really read this. So I'm glad to see so much support from the first chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you to all those who reviewed. And yes, Everyone, even those you might not expect, will have a definitive ending here.**_

 _ **SK**_

 _Nothing Escapes_

 _Reality_

 _Oct. Pre-Meeting (year 2)_

Syo collapsed to his bed. Nagi, his brother's long-time rival and apparently the greatest friend, had been bothering him all day. For some reason, that Syo could only guess was called Kaoru, the salmon-haired teen had been questioning his every move. At times like this Syo had wished that he chose an out of state college. Having to be stuck in any course with Nagi was pure torture, and since they had the same major, they had a lot of classes together.

"Just kill me now," Syo whispered to himself. "I can't take another day of this."

He missed everything about high school. Well, really he missed one thing in particular. Syo missed Ai. The same man that somewhat broke his heart after graduation by telling him that for the next four years he would be in France for a scholarship he had received. Sure Syo was happy for him, but at the same time, it was happening again. Someone he loved was walking out of his life and there was nothing, short of following him to France like a stalker, he could do to stop it.

Ai said that they would talk. He promised that the time difference wouldn't affect them like it had with him and Ren. He promised that this wouldn't be the same. Syo wouldn't have to endure all the pain that he hid from everyone again.

But promises were made to be broken.

Two years in and Ai was starting to waver. He had stayed strong for so long, doing all that he could to be the best boyfriend Syo could ask for. The blonde knew that the long distance was hard. It had always been hard. He had grown used to feeling Ai's silky skin against him, his warm breath teasing him before that inevitable kiss met his lips. He missed forcing his way into Ai's house and forcing him to wear new things. Colors that weren't black and gray. But now, after the only source of seeing his boyfriend was video chats and pictures, he even missed the dark style that Ai was known to fall back into.

"I wish you were here." Syo whimpered. Was that too much to wish for? It didn't seem like a lot, but it was apparently.

The sound of his phone's jingle made him bolt upright. His blue eyes widened as his heart filled with joy as he hoped it was Ai calling him. But with a glance at the screen, the smile that had momentarily found it's way to his face, dropped instantly.

He didn't know the number, so it couldn't have been Ai. Half of him didn't want to answer since it wasn't Ai. Half of him wanted to crawl up into a ball under his covers and fall asleep. But luckily for the person on the other side of the call, he chose not to. He gingerly lifted the device to his ear.

"Hello." he called into the phone, almost wincing at how hollow his voice sounded.

"Syo!"

Sky blue eyes widened. The seductive purr. That silky voice. Syo knew that voice. It could only belong to one person. How long had it been since he had talked to him? Since he listened to that beautiful singing voice?

And everything came rushing back just like that. He missed him, not Ai, but him. He missed his Ren. His Ren who had tried to contact him. His Ren, whose breathing could be heard steadily through the phone.

"Ren?" His voice hushed, fearful. If he wasn't careful everything would fall apart and he would just end up running back to Ren. Back into the arms, he knew he wanted to be in, into the arms he couldn't

"Syo, I've been trying to call you for a while now. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get your phone number?" He said somewhat gleeful.

"O-oh." He said somewhat shocked. He hadn't realized that Ren wanted to speak to him that badly. "W-what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just in town again for business and thought I would say hi." Syo could listen to Ren's soft seductive whispers all day. "Do you want to hang out?"

Syo bit his rosy lip. He shouldn't, he couldn't. "Well..."

"Well?"

"I guess I have nothing better t do."

* * *

Kaoru wasn't what most would call the perfect big brother. He was a bit on the overprotective side and never wanted to let his younger brother make his own mistakes. But it wasn't like he was a bad big brother. He did try his best at everything he did.

"Do you think I should give Syo some space?" Kaoru slumped, on the cafe table inside the mall. Ever since Syo showed it to him when they met Kira that one time, he hadn't noticed that he and everyone else he knew hung out there more that he thought. "He seems so sad lately."

"Just leave him be." Nagi removed the coffee cup from his lips.

"But what if he does something stupid? How can I protect him from himself if I leave him be?" He mumbled into his arms, hiding his head from the world. He wouldn't always be around to save Syo from falling or tell him that there was a pebble in the way so he couldn't fall. But he couldn't let his brother, the one that just recently let himself become part of the world beyond visiting the mall get hurt and crawl back into his hermit-like ways.

"Kaoru, he will be twenty next year. You can't save him forever. You have to move on and live your own life. Aren't you and Haruka supposed to go out tonight? Maybe you should take tonight to think about the two of you and forget about Syo for a while." The fashion major suggested,

"I don't know. Haruka also worries about him. It might just be the two of us and a giant worry-fest."

Nagi's mouth formed a thin frown. "Ugh, you two are so boring."

"We are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"When is the last time that you two have had fun on a date and not just been together because you're lonely?"

Kaoru stopped before he could answer. When was the last time they had real fun? Was there ever a time that they had ever admitted that they liked each other, or were they just dating because they were both lonely and had nobody else? He honestly couldn't remember anymore.

'I, uh."

"That's what I thought."

"But-"

"Is that Syo?" Nagi interrupted him. His pink head inclined toward the window.

Kaoru's blue eyes followed his friend's head. It was indeed Syo. But not only Syo, it was his younger brother with that, that bastard!

"I'm going to get him!" Kaoru stood suddenly, pushing his chair back forcefully.

"Don't." Nagi put and hand on the blonde's arm. "Take the first step."

"But I..."

"Let him make this mistake. It's time he lived for himself."


End file.
